


Девушка, которая ненавидела плакать

by alien_muse



Series: Old Stories, Not Connected [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alexithymia, Crying, Gen, possibly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: - Я плачу, но это не значит, что плачу _я_, - говорила она.





	Девушка, которая ненавидела плакать

\- Я плачу, но это не значит, что плачу я, - говорила она.

На нее недоуменно косились, смеялись, шутливо или презрительно называя шизофреничкой. А она жалела, что опять выдает себя этой фразой, обнажая свою - неважно, выдуманную ли, нарисованную ли сумасшествием, - болевую точку. Неважно, потому что для нее это все равно было реальностью, в которой она жила.

Лина ненавидела плакать.

Она ненавидела соленую влагу, стекающую по щекам, ненавидела это раздражение в глазах, когда плачешь, ненавидела боль, сдавливающую сердце.

Когда замечала наступление этого - зло моргала, пытаясь прогнать горечь, закрыться от силы, что заставляла слезы течь, словно это была сила тяжести, которую можно компенсировать. Лина старалась - и не могла.

Ненавидела себя.

Она стирала слезы ладонями, размазывая по щекам, и притворялась, что ничего не случилось.

Если замечали и спрашивали, Лина всегда могла назвать причину.  
Лина всегда ее знала.  
Несмотря на, или, скорее, именно потому, что плакала не она.

Слезы катились по щекам, когда мать кричала на младшую сестру. Сестренка плакала - и Лина тоже; словно детских слез было недостаточно, чтобы выразить всю боль и обиду на несправедливость мира.

Она не хотела, но слезы лились сами.

Она молчала, слушала, как за стенкой плачет сестра, и давила всхлипы.

Иногда Лина могла даже не замечать, что плачет, пока на книгу не падали две крупные капли. Слезы грусти, негодования, ненависти.

Лина много читала, несмотря на то, что книги заставляли ее плакать.  
Книгам она это прощала.  
Людям - никогда.

Люди заставляли ее плакать на виду, будто обнажая, срывая защиты с души; желая этих слез, изголодавшись по ним. А Лина просто не могла не плакать.

Не знала, как это прекратить.

Она могла сдержаться, когда больно было ей, но не тогда, когда кому-то.

Одноклассники не понимали, почему, когда они развлекаются, довольно жестко подначивая младших ("Это же просто шутка!"), она резко против, и почему, уходя после спора о человечности, она едва-едва не трясется от сдерживаемых рыданий.

Лина входила в море слез сотни раз.

Оно должно быть ей по колено, но каждый раз она все еще судорожно барахтается на поверхности, так и не научившись плавать.

Когда-нибудь она должна научиться. Подруга говорит: придется, когда-нибудь она научится быть наблюдателем, а не невольным со-страдателем. Может даже, будет плакать напоказ; она ведь странно красива, когда плачет вот так, ненавидя.  
Она сможет не проронить ни одной слезинки, сможет ослепнуть и оглохнуть по собственной воле.  
Лина хочет верить подруге, но не способна представить, как это - быть бесслезной.

Когда-нибудь Лина должна перестать быть ребенком.

Когда-нибудь.  
Должна.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 апреля 2015, 08:34


End file.
